Decadence
by Shadows Underground
Summary: ..."He didn't want this." Sephiroth/Kadaj. Written as a celebratory fic for "Fallen" hitting 1,000 views.


Hey... It's been a while, hasn't it. Back at the very beginning of March 2008, my debut story "Fallen" hit 1,000 views... So I decided I would write a celebratory/thank you fic... But since I'm so busy (and so unmotivated) it took me this long to finally come up with something. It turned out... almost satisfactory. Well. I hope you like it.

**_Decadence_**

by Shadows Underground

He didn't want this.

He didn't want to be touched in so indecent a manner by this man whom he hated, loved, envied, and feared.

He hated to lose control before the eyes of another, hated succumbing to the carnal desires of his flesh awoken by Sephiroth's deceptively tender handling of his body. Moans that didn't have any negative meaning when stimulated by his brothers became now signs of weakness, of submission. He clenched his teeth in an effort to hold them back, he bit his fist until it began drawing blood and Sephiroth gently pulled it away from the grip of his teeth.

Smiling down at him, Sephiroth placed a kiss on the full, quivering lips. Kadaj panted beneath him as his skin slowly became warm and wet. A hand glided up the inside of his leg and continued over his erogenous area, completing the journey across the expanse of his body. Kadaj made weak little sounds in response to this action and the feelings it evoked from his tortured body.

Sephiroth observed him closely while unzipping Kadaj's clothing and pulling it off of him. In comparison to the haunting beauty of Yazoo's curvaceous form, Kadaj's body seemed a slight bit immature. However, his youth and fearful disobedience made him just as desirable; it was like taming a wolf instead of a snow leopard. His usual snarls and sharp remarks were quelled by the languid movements of Sephiroth's fingers over his skin.

And the predatory desires didn't stop there. Suddenly Sephiroth's teeth were biting at Kadaj's neck and collarbone, moving down him and leaving light trails of red in their wake. Kadaj gasped, his eyes widening, and he quickly struggled to get away, managing to free himself of the bites but immediately after abandoning his attempt and panting heavily while eyeing Sephiroth. He had ended up on his side, propped up on both forearms with his legs splayed out below him. Sephiroth's smile returned as he indulged his eyes with this tempting image.

Closing the short distance between Kadaj and himself, Sephiroth took hold of Kadaj's wrist and wrapped the fingers of his left hand loosely around Kadaj's throat. Letting them rest there, he said, "Remember what I can do to you at any time I want, Kadaj. There will be punishment for resisting me."

Kadaj whimpered softly, but he nodded slightly and raised his gaze to meet Sephiroth's. Sephiroth's eyes were glazed over with a prurient sheen, and, trancelike, he bent over to kiss Kadaj. As they broke apart, Sephiroth took hold of Kadaj's waist, and, turning him over, lifted his hips into a kinky position. Kadaj sealed his eyes and balled his fists in preparation for the inevitable.

His eyes shot open as Sephiroth began filling him, and his debilitated moans became alive and drawn out, in tempo with each thrust.

Why did Sephiroth do this to him? For dominance? There was never any question about Sephiroth's superiority, Kadaj thought bitterly; he would always be the puppet master who controlled Kadaj like a doll. For pleasure? But there was nothing Kadaj could give Sephiroth that Yazoo couldn't. In fact, compared to his beautiful elder brother, he probably seemed inept at this. So then... was it just for cruelty? Did Sephiroth do this just for kicks? Was Kadaj's suffering just one of life's simple rewards, a filler for a boring afternoon? These thoughts did everything to add to the crushing gravity of the situation, and it filled him with anguish and fury. He let out an acrimonious wail.

His shouts and moans grew harsher as the sex became more brutal. He could feel fingertips digging into him, could detect a dull ache from where they must have left redness in his sides and thighs. He kept as still as he could, knowing that moving around would only hurt him more.

Minutes passed, and the grip on his hips didn't loosen. Kadaj felt fluids running down the inside of his legs. Seconds later, he realized there was a similar wetness leaving trails down his face. Choking out a sob, he gasped in time to the thrusts until his anguish hurtled out of him in another miserable cry. As the rape continued, his cries turned to sharp breaths and finally to semi-concious pleas.

"Plea...se... Ah...! Sephiroth, please...!" His mewlings died out as they were drowned in a low, kinky moan.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I suppose you mean that you want me to stop. It sounds to me, however, like you're begging for more." Kadaj's eyes widened in terror. Protests, he expected, were pointless now. His inference was soon confirmed; Sephiroth was quick to act upon his own interpretation.

Kadaj's back was now pressed to Sephiroth, who lightly dragged his lips across the back of Kadaj's neck. The boy's breath caught and his pulse leapt at the touch of Sephiroth's hand upon his member, and after a short period of this unwanted pleasure, he spilled into this hand that controlled and owned him. This hand ceased its latest activity and moved up his leg, over his hip, and massaged its way up his waist and ribs until it snuck under him and fingered a nipple. Kadaj screamed angrily and cursed his body's ready, willing responses. He made one pitiful, last ditch attempt to crawl away and, after being completely overpowered, surrendered despairingly.

Time dragged by slowly, and every second was occupied by Kadaj's wretched cries. His body participated with a willingness that was unattainable to his mind as he was mercilessly brutalized. Twice he thought he heard Sephiroth laughing in enjoyment. He doubted it was his imagination.

And then there was the pause in preparation for the final driving thrust, the bruising grip on his hips during which the dominant readied himself for release; finally, the sudden halt that indicated the end was near, and...

Tightly closed eyes snapped open. Kadaj gave a last long, drawn out moan, fluids invading his body and staining him, branding him as a possession. He made no perceptible sound as Sephiroth released his hold on him and let him fall. He felt faint, and white lights blockaded his line of vision like tiny flames; they faded slowly, revealing the guiltless lines of Sephiroth's satisfied face. _I've been violated_, Kadaj thought emotionlessly. _I've had every shred of my pride stripped away from me in a heinous act... and the man who did it, this hardhearted bastard... smiles at me, congratulating himself._

Sephiroth lifted Kadaj so that his arm supported Kadaj's back. "You truly longed to put up a fight, didn't you." He began brushing strands of Kadaj's hair back into place. Kadaj stared ahead at nothing with dull, unseeing eyes. Sephiroth traced over the marks he'd left haphazardly over Kadaj's body. He lowered his lips to Kadaj's ear and said, "Yazoo would have delighted in having these things done to him."

Kadaj, far too fatigued to retort that, at this time, his brother's tastes meant nothing to him, remained silent.

He faded into and out of consciousness as Sephiroth continued to speak to him. When at last he had regained enough mental faculty to interpret the words being spoken, Sephiroth was telling him, "Kadaj. The next time we do this, I'm going to teach you to enjoy it."

_Next time, huh?_ Judging by the sensual touches he was feeling all over his body, that "next time" wasn't too far away. And given his body's favorable responses and his total lack of protest, Sephiroth's prediction was on the mark.

_N...no_, he thought weakly, even as his breathing increased its rhythm and he felt his wall completely dissolving. _This... I don't want..._

It could have been that his opposition had been completely spent during the last round. After all, he was unable to even concentrate long enough to hold his mind in place. Otherwise, Sephiroth may have been telling Kadaj the cruel truth. Maybe he hadn't hated being raped as much as he'd thought.

He spread his legs willingly and obediently lifted his hips, beginning to understand the pleasure his pretty older brother derived from sexual, violent acts. The fleeting remnants of sanity fled him instantly. A malevolent shadow darkened his eyes. And he smiled.

Perhaps he wanted this after all.

* * *

©2008 by Shadows Underground


End file.
